As Lindas Penas que me cercam
by Malifysence
Summary: Aqui jazeram as fábulas de um romance yaoi... Por si ele se explicará, assim como com o tempo eu o terei terminado... "


"Estranho... É mesmo... Nunca senti algo assim, mas parece que me sinto como se estivesse vazio... Vazio por dentro... Vazio de uma estranha maneira diferente... Mas hoje pode ser diferente."

Ele estava passando pelo parque em direção ao lago para chegar ao campus da universidade distraidamente até uma pena branca pousar em seu nariz e o ocupar com indagações interiores como: "Por que uma pena branca cairá em tua direção se lá não havia pássaros de tal pena límpida ou vento para trazer esta a ti?"; "Por que logo nele?"; "Por que logo hoje que prometia tanto?". Yoru não sabia, mas era apenas uma amostra do que viria pela frente.

—Melhor eu me apressar senão o professor Kojiro vai me matar!

Mais penas caíram pouco a pouco e foram mostrando um rastro que ia em direção a margem do rio bem próximo a si.

—O que será que está acontecendo? Não vejo nenhum pássaro no céu... Será que ele caiu ali?

Ao se aproximar ele percebe uma asa muito grande se mover como se seu dono tivesse dificuldade em encostar-se à árvore que o impedia de ser identificado por Yoru.

—Não... Não pode ser um pássaro... É muito grande para ser um pássaro, mas o que será?

Ele ousou deixar sua curiosidade levá-lo até a criatura que se encostou a árvore, mas logo constatou que era bem mais estranho que um pássaro absurdamente grande. Muito mais que isso era uma pessoa com grandes e belas asas brancas que estavam se esfacelando aos poucos.

—Quem... Quem é você?

A pessoa voltou-se a ele com um rosto melancólico coberto com poucas lágrimas que lhe corriam em seu belo rosto feminino.

—Yoru... Você veio?

—"Quem é esse garoto? E como ele sabe meu nome?"

O garoto encostado à árvore já estava quase sem as asas que lhe denunciaram antes, mas cada uma das penas dela tinha se tornado uma poeira luminosa como a brasa de uma fogueira e se extinto no próprio ar sem deixar rastro.

—Yoru... Não se lembra de mim?

—Na verdade é isso sim... Quem é você?

—Sou aquele a quem foi concedida a missão de cuidar de tua alma... Sou teu anjo da guarda, Dariel...

As palavras do garoto só serviram para aumentar a incerteza e a confusão que se instalou na mente de Yoru. Mesmo que isso explicasse o fato dele ter asas, mesmo que isso explicasse o fato dele saber seu nome, ainda assim havia algo de muito estranho nele que Yoru não compreendia.

—Você pode não se lembrar de mim, mas...

A face andrógena de Dariel agora mostrava uma tristeza que afetava Yoru de mesma forma como se parte dele soubesse que ele o fez um mal maior que a própria morte.

—Eu sempre estive a te observar lá dos céus... De onde eu vim... Onde nasci e permaneci junto de meus irmãos...

—Anjos como você?

—Sim... Mas por ter renunciado eles já não devem me desejar de volta...

A tristeza que os envolvia fez com que Yoru consolasse Dariel com seu caloroso abraço e um sorriso compreensivo.

—Dariel não se preocupe...

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Dariel que sorria plenamente.

—Teu abraço...

—Hã? O que tem?

—É tão quente... Tão bom...

—Então por que está chorando?

—Por que agora sei que estou bem.

A tarde passou aos poucos e Dariel dormiu no colo de Yoru ainda abraçado e encostado a árvore do rio no parque do anjo da guarda.

"Primeiro um anjo da guarda... Depois o amor de um anjo? O que mais vai me ocorrer de estranho? E logo agora... Não posso deixá-lo de lado e ir embora, mas também não posso simplesmente aceitá-lo como se fosse da minha família... Meus vizinhos vão achar estranho um cara aparecer assim do nada e ficar dizendo que gosta de mim... Ainda mais ele me fez perder a aula do professor Kojiro na sexta... Ai... Isso não é só mal... É péssimo!"

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, Yoru tinha levado Dariel para sua casa no anoitecer daquele dia e o coberto em sua cama ainda agarrado a si, com seu sorriso e sua serenidade angelical. Na manhã de sábado Dariel ainda adormecido e só na cama coberto pelo edredom não percebeu a falta de Yoru que assim que percebeu o desapego dos braços de Dariel já tinha se levantado, tomado banho e se arrumado.

—Yoru... Yoru...

—Hã? Já acordou?

Dariel não sabia onde estava e nem por que estava só e logo que percebeu a voz de Yoru seguiu-a com preocupação e desespero como se ele estivesse à beira da morte.

—Yoru, Yoru, Yoru!

—O que houve?

Com um forte abraço Dariel agarra a cintura de Yoru chorando como uma criança a se reencontrar com a mãe depois de se perder no shopping.

—Yoru... Por que você me deixou só?

—Eu não te deixei só... Eu tive de tomar banho e me arrumar, além disso, estou fazendo o café-da-manhã.

Ele era puro demais para compreender como a vida de humano corria e como é ser um humano, mas parecia que ele aprendia pouco a pouco com Yoru como era viver.

—Bem... O que você quer fazer hoje?

—Como assim?

—É... O que você está a fim de fazer para se divertir?

Rindo por dentro Yoru não conseguia entender direito o fato de um anjo que o vigiou por tanto tempo não saber como é a diversão ou a vida humana, mas ele percebia o esforço dele em querer saber tudo a partir daquela vontade de ser igual a ele.

—O que pensas fazer hoje?

—Você fala estranho às vezes, sabia?

—Minha fala não lhe agrada?

—Não é bem isso, mas digamos que você é um pouco arcaico para o jeito de falar de hoje em dia... Mas que tal irmos ao parque de diversões?

—O que é "Parque de diversões"? É bom como "café-da-manhã"?

—Não... Não é de comer. Parque de diversões é um lugar onde tem muitos brinquedos onde podemos nos divertir e muitas barracas com petiscos e bebidas.

O sorriso de simpatia de Yoru convenceu-o sem pestanejar e ainda que tivesse dúvidas entre o que era diversão, petisco e brinquedo ele pouco se importava se estivesse junto de Yoru para protegê-lo e lhe ensinar o que fosse preciso. Com isso apenas faltava Dariel tomar banho e se arrumar com uma roupa boa de sair, mas para Yoru todas as suas roupas não ficavam bem em Dariel mesmo que ficassem ele ainda relutava que não combinava com ele.

—Bem... Acho que tenho algo por aqui que pode lhe servir perfeitamente... Mas onde eu coloquei?

Revirando o armário por completo ele acha uma caixa onde guardava um vestido de sua irmã mais nova que o visitou há uns meses.

—É... Isso é perfeito!

Como se fosse uma escolha correta Dariel apenas aceitou o vestido e o colocou em si deixando Yoru corado com a visão da bela menina que nasceu de um anjo e que o acompanharia o dia inteiro.

—Como ficou?

—Você está ótima... Digo! Ficou bom... Mas falta algo que pode ser melhorado...

—O que?

—Você poderia mudar seu nome...

—É verdade... Já não sou mais anjo para ter esta alcunha, mas que nome eu terei?

—Que tal... Nanami!

—Tudo bem... De hoje em diante serei Nanami.

Com seu novo nome e sua nova aparência agora não mais andrógina e sim totalmente feminina como se nunca tivesse existido um anjo chamado Dariel.

"Ele é tão kawaii... Às vezes me dói fazer isso com ele... O que estou dizendo? Até parece que estou gostando dele... Droga! Estou vermelho dos pés a cabeça! Por quê?"

Era um dia ensolarado em que eles curtiam o parque de diversões, principalmente Yoru que observava Nanami com atenção enquanto ele o abraçava com força em cada brinquedo sem abrir os olhos em outra direção senão a de seus olhos, sem dizer uma palavra além de "Yoru...".

—Pode abrir os olhos já chegamos ao fim da montanha russa...

Ele ainda relutava de medo mesmo que não tivesse soltado um grito ou suspiro do mesmo e não tivesse soltado o braço de Yoru nem por meio segundo nem mesmo quando sentia que estava seguro.

—Yoru...

—Hã? Algo errado Nanami? "Até a voz dele é kawaii como a de uma garota..."

—Aonde você quer ir agora?

O rosto de Nanami refletia uma alegria estranha que perpetrava a de Yoru como uma imagem no espelho d'água.

—Vamos lá!

Apontando para a roda gigante Yoru observava o olhar curioso de Nanami como se aquilo fosse um animal manso gigantesco que os fitava na fila.

—É grande!

—É verdade...

Enquanto recebia um abraço Yoru retribuía com um ainda mais forte e caloroso fazendo com que eles realmente parecessem um casal apaixonado no meio do parque atraindo olhares de fascinação de todos sem dificuldades. Ao entrar na roda gigante Nanami sentia um arrepio de medo que o fazia agarrar Yoru com mais força e abraçá-lo como se fosse sua única salvação, seu único refúgio de todo o medo e dúvida.

—"Nanami... Você é tão..."

—Yoru?!

Quando percebeu por si já estava tão próximo a Nanami que parecia que era inevitável um beijo quanto mais não corar. Sem resistência Yoru roubou um beijo de Nanami, um beijo que o estremeceu até a alma, um beijo que fez ele perder os sentidos, um beijo singelo como a luz da lua num céu de poucas nuvens e belas estrelas.

—Nanami...

—Yoru...

Afastando-se no medo de gostar de outrem como ele Yoru para e senta-se ao lado de Nanami que o observava corado e confuso sobre si, sobre eles, sobre o certo e errado que aprendeu e que achava saber julgar.

—O que houve Yoru?

—Nada... Eu só...

O silêncio era como o frio da solidão que partia o laço que os ligava e este mesmo frio silencioso perfurava o coração de Nanami como mil agulhas que adentravam lenta e dolorosamente nos poucos minutos em que ficaram na roda gigante a espera do termino da volta.

—"O que há de errado comigo? Eu sei o que é certo, errado, possível, impossível... Mas por que amar Dariel é impossível? Por que amá-lo parece errado? Por que tenho que manter-me calado enquanto ele chora?"

E chorava mesmo aos poucos como se a dor que o frio o fizera sentir fosse apenas como o ponto de partida, mas ainda assim ele continuava ao lado de Yoru... Calado, recolhido como uma menina que aprontou algo enquanto brincava, porém ainda assim achando que era sua culpa o gelo que os separava.

—Yoru... Fiz algo que o tenha irritado? Fiz alguma coisa que o tenha machucado?

—Dari... Nanami... Não, não é você... É algo que tenho que resolver sozinho mesmo que isso possa te machucar como posso estar lhe machucando agora... Peço desculpas...

Pouco entendia sobre o que Yoru falava, mas ainda assim estava pronto para deixá-lo resolver o que quisesse se isso lhe trouxesse seu Yoru de volta. Ao chegar em casa Yoru deixa Nanami dormindo na cama e vai para sala onde fica fitando o teto branco do apartamento deitado no sofá sem locomover-se mais que para necessidades fisiológicas básicas.

O dia amanhecia e Yoru não tinha dormido nem mesmo metade do suficiente, mas com a luz do sol e o frio de se sentir só Nanami já estava acordado pronto a se levantar se ouvisse a voz de Yoru, porém parecia que isso não iria lhe acontecer quando ele lembrou-se do dia que havia passado no parque e sentiu o frio aumentar por debaixo do edredom na cama de Yoru.

—Yoru... – sussurrava com sofreguidão.

Na sala Yoru ouvia os soluços de Nanami, mas não queria apartá-los. Era como se lá no fundo ele soubesse que mesmo que se sentisse mal por fazê-lo mau aquele era um mal necessário aos dois.

—"Desculpe Dariel... Mas isso é algo que preciso muito resolver e só..."

As horas passaram lenta e sofregamente com os prantos e soluços de Nanami que não queria sair daquela cama sem que Yoru o dissesse que tudo estava bem e que ele não sofreria mais, mas Yoru ainda relutava como se batalhasse arduamente contra si mesmo. Até durante seu banho ele parecia pensativo, sério, confuso, distante.

—"Seria certo?... Eu apaixonar-me por um anjo? Eu apaixonar-me por um homem? Eu aceitar um sentimento tão puro como o dele e torná-lo ainda maior? Por quê?... Por que eu ainda duvido? Por que ainda luto contra o que sinto? Por que ainda não aceito uma existência que existe pela minha? Por quê?..." Por quê?! Droga!

Nanami que observava Yoru da brecha da porta do banheiro o percebia e sentia a confusão de Yoru como houvesse um conflito sobre-humano entre coração e mente, mas ocorresse um empate como se as forças das questões fossem capazes de fazê-lo se perder em seu próprio mundo apocalíptico.

Ao sair do banho Yoru não acha Nanami em lugar algum e desesperado corre pelo prédio em busca de seu anjo caído.

—"Droga! Dariel, onde você foi se meter?"

Ele perguntava a cada pessoa que via a frente se viram uma garota loira, de estatura média, com olhos azuis bem claros, de pele caucasiana, com uma linda e suave voz, mas ninguém soube dizer ter visto tal pessoa.

—Já está melhor Yoru?

—Dari... Nanami!? Onde você esteve? Estive preocupado!

Ao observar melhor Nanami, Yoru percebe que ele estava ainda mais feminino do que com aquele vestido que o tinha dado ontem. Com uma saia média rosada, uma camisa branca, uma camisa jeans aberta e uma maquiagem que o fazia parecer uma top model.

—O... Onde você?... Onde foi que você passou para ficar assim?

Com algumas poucas lágrimas lhe brotando dos cantos dos olhos Nanami o fitava com um olhar tristonho que atrai ainda mais Yoru com uma mosca ao doce açúcar.

—Eu tinha descido para passar no parque, então uma mulher me chamou e disse que eu era linda e que com esses trapos velhos eu nunca conseguiria agradar ninguém... Então ela me puxou para um lugar onde ela me deu roupas e depois para um lugar onde ela disse que eu "brilharia até minha morte"... Ai ela me deu esse papel e disse para eu voltar quando eu quiser.

Yoru já desconfiava no que poderia ser esse papel, mas não desconfiava no quanto um anjo ingênuo e inocente poderia lhe custar mesmo que este lhe fosse uma paixão correspondida que ainda não sabe de sua decisão.

—O... O q-que?! Cem mil yenes?!

O rosto de espanto e desapontamento de Yoru fez Nanami quase chorar de novo.

—Eu errei de novo não é?

—Não... Você não fez isso por querer... Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso, mas só peço uma coisa...

—O que?

—Nunca mais me preocupe desse jeito saindo sozinha e nunca mais acredite em tudo que todos dizem... Às vezes as pessoas querem só se aproveitar de seu estado de espírito.

—Certo.

Com o rosto alegre Yoru torna a triste sombra de um anjo numa luz cálida de um milagre contínuo que somente pode continuar com a sua fiel presença.

"Nossa... Cem mil... Cem mil yenes... Quando será que não precisarei mais me preocupar com ele?... Mas pensando bem, é isso que me faz gostar de estar ao lado dele... Essa total e absoluta necessidade que tanto me faz gostar de tê-lo a meu lado... Deve ser isso! Era esse o meu vazio... Um alguém que me necessita-se do mais profundo de seu ser! Obrigado... Nanami..."

Era como um sonho confuso e atordoante para Yoru que nada entendia mesmo quando pensava entender, mas ele sabia que teria de cuidar daquele que lhe cuidou por sua vida inteira, aquele que o tinha no coração antes mesmo dele poder pensar existir. E tudo em que pensava além deste alguém era como seria sua vida de hoje em diante tendo que lhe dar com a vida social, trabalho, estudos e um relacionamento amoroso — pelo menos cinqüenta por cento — com um anjo caído e sua ingênua e inocente forma de pensar e agir.

—Yoru...

—Hã? O que foi Nanami?... Precisa de algo?

Yoru permanecia imóvel deitado no sofá apenas fitando Nanami sentado no tapete da sala o observando assistir televisão com um rosto pacífico e alegre que, agora, estava afeminado como se fosse uma real mulher.

—Você não está zangado comigo?

Com um sorriso Yoru prevalece a certeza da resposta que estava por vir.

—Claro que não... Você não sabia de nada.

Por causa desta resposta Nanami cora abaixando a cabeça na tentativa de não demonstrar que estava lisonjeado fitando o rosto de Yoru que desatentamente assistia a televisão e mantinha suas mãos juntas entre as pernas cruzadas.

—Nanami...

Ele levantou o rosto em dúvida fitando os olhos de Yoru.

—Prometo que nunca mais o deixarei sozinho até eu morrer... E que você sempre poderá contar comigo para tudo que quiser.

O sorriso no rosto de Yoru o fitando nos olhos o corou novamente, mas agora não pelo lisonjeio e sim por sentir-se bem mais seguro com aquela promessa, com aquelas palavras singelas que vinham de seu amado Yoru.

—Então isso quer dizer que você vai comigo num lugar amanhã.

—É? Onde? No parque de diversões de novo? Ou no lago do parque?

—Não, não... Você vai comigo até um lugar onde tem muitas pessoas atrás de um mesmo objetivo: Formação técnica especializada...

—E o que seria "formação técnica especializada"?

—Bem... No meu caso é jornalismo... Mas existem muitas outras como: desenho; ciências exatas; ciências humanas; entre outras...

—Deve ser muito legal.

—Na verdade não chega a tanto assim e é muito difícil também, mas no fim todo o esforço vale a pena até numa área como a minha em que há uma movimentação muito grande de empregados...

Mesmo sem entender nada Nanami aceitava as palavras de Yoru como as da própria verdade absoluta do universo. O dia passa como sempre aos poucos com a presença do anjo caído e de seu protetor antes protegido.

—Nanami vamos dormir?...

—Sim Yoru.

Como de costume Nanami deita-se entre os braços de Yoru aconchegado entre o calor dele e do edredom protegido em seus sonhos pelo calor de seu amado protetor que também aproveita deste mesmo para proteger seus sonhos.

No dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira, Yoru acorda cedo se apronta para a faculdade e acorda Nanami com um beijo no belo rosto cálido e adormecido.

—Acorde... Temos um dia logo pela frente e você não vai querer ficar ai dormindo, não é?

Ele abria os olhos lenta e sublimemente como se este fosse seu primeiro despertar, tão belo quanto o desabrochar de uma nova flor e tão leve quanto o abrir das asas de uma borboleta, fazendo com que Yoru corasse com tal visão.

—O que houve Yoru?...

Acordando do transe daquela bela visão que o fizera visar Nanami corado e calado Yoru se envergonha em quase demonstrar um sentimento àquele que o faz sentir-se tão bem.

—Na-nada não! Só... Só estava vendo se você estava com frio.

Nanami não entendia bem por que ele sentiria frio, mas havia se levantado e ido tomar banho, logo, já estava pronto com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

—Yoru...

—Hã? O que foi Na...

Com a visão do corpo de Nanami despido Yoru corou instantaneamente pondo as mãos no rosto encobrindo-o.

—É que eu não sei onde deixei minha roupa... Você pode pegá-la para mim?

Yoru balançou a cabeça mostrando que estava de acordo com a idéia, mas não desgrudava as mãos do rosto nem mesmo para dizer uma palavra. Quando chegou com a roupa de Nanami ele estava com uma bandana no rosto para poder usar as mãos.

—Aqui, toma.

—Por que você está com isso no rosto, Yoru?

—Ah! Isto? Não é por nada não.

—Então tudo bem.

Nanami que estava de toalha na porta do banheiro tinha deixado a porta aberta e entrado para se trocar tirando a toalha de imediato corando ainda mais Yoru que correu para o quarto na tentativa fracassada de não ter pensamentos devassos com o pobre anjo.

—"O que é que eu estou fazendo? Ele não é meu e nem que fosse eu faria isso com ele! Como eu posso ter coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos agora? Como?"

—Yoru... Por que você está sentado na cama? A gente não ia sair?

—É verdade! Tenho que ir com você para faculdade agora!

"Maldição! Por que eu sinto isso dessa maneira? Ele é aquele por quem não quero me separar, mas... Eu não posso... Ele não é meu e nem se fosse eu... Não nunca!"

O dia ainda estava começando e Yoru tinha pegado Nanami pelo pulso e corrido para embarcar no metrô.

—O que é esse bicho, Yoru?

—O que o metrô? É uma forma de transporte não um animal ele é feito de metal e é muito rápido.

—Por que ele passa por baixo da terra? É como uma toupeira? E por que tem tanta gente saindo e entrando nele? Será que ele está comendo todos eles e depois os cuspindo?

Com a mão direita diante de sua boca Yoru tentava não rir e com a esquerda tentava se segurar no metrô lotado com Nanami a sua frente encostado na parede.

—Sua imaginação me surpreende Nanami.

—Como assim?

—Deixa para lá outro dia eu te explico.

Com um leve piscar de olhos Yoru desviou os pensamentos de Nanami que sorriu e acatou com um aceno de cabeça singelo. Quando chegaram ao ponto correto Yoru fez questão de pegar Nanami pela mão para que não se perdesse no meio da multidão sozinho.

—Olha Nanami aqui é o grande centro do Japão... A grande metrópole de Tóquio!

Com um olhar compenetrado nos arranha-céus Nanami simplesmente quase se perdera em seus pensamentos sobre o que seriam aqueles monstros altos e reluzentes, porém mesmo assim não se deixava separar de Yoru.

—Vem! O ônibus já está chegando.

—O que é "ônibus"?

—Nanami... Depois eu te explico tudo que você ainda não entender só venha comigo.

O ônibus via universidade de Tóquio tinha chegado e Nanami sem se importar muito foi o centro das atenções de todos os universitários que estava no ônibus.

—Quem é essa garota?

—Não sei... Mas ela é linda. Não acho que mereça um idiota como o Akito-sempai...

Esses comentários não afetavam Nanami em nada, mas deixavam Yoru muito irritado. Não por simplesmente o estarem insultando, mas por estarem falando de seu Nanami e de si.

—Yoru... O que eles estão falando é verdade?

—Claro que não! São apenas pessoas invejosas que não merecem ter alguém como você, assim como eu o tenho.

Com os universitários abobalhados pelas palavras de Akito Yoru e por sua atual coragem de falar mais do que o necessário, eles ficaram fitando-os enquanto passava por suas mentes "Quando foi que Akito-sempai conseguiu uma namorada? E quando é que ele ficou tão corajoso? Nem parece o Yoru-kun...".


End file.
